


One Man's Trash

by TheWalrusAndTheCarpenter



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for Find The Treasure Of Jamaica Plain, it's a really minor quest but even so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalrusAndTheCarpenter/pseuds/TheWalrusAndTheCarpenter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ain’t this Jamaica Plain?” His ghoul companion asked as he scanned the area. “There’s supposed to be some kind of treasure around here. What d’ya say, up for a bit of treasure hunting?” || Sometimes 'junk' has more meaning than you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Man's Trash

Devyn and Hancock had been wandering around for hours when they stumbled up what had to have been an old town. The ginger sole survivor sighed as he looked at the map on his Pip-Boy; they weren’t as close to The Castle as he would have hoped. Being in the hot Commonwealth sun all day had caused the freckled skin of his neck and face to start to peel, and all he wanted to go was to get back home, or as close to a home as you could get in those days. In retrospect, maybe he should have listened when Preston had suggested he brought his hat, but this morning it had looked as though it was going to stay overcast all day.

Devyn turned his attention back to the partially destroyed town around him. It certainly wasn’t anywhere he had visited before the bombs had hit.

“Ain’t this Jamaica Plain?” His ghoul companion asked as he also scanned the area. “There’s supposed to be some kind of treasure around here. What d’ya say, up for a bit of treasure hunting?”

_Hidden treasure?_ Devyn thought, _this place gets weirder every day, I swear._

The sole survivor drummed his fingers along Shishkebab’s hilt as he thought briefly.

“If it gets me out of this sun, lead the way,” he said, using his free hand to shield his eyes.

Hancock chuckled, a sound that left a pleasantly warm feeling in Devyn’s chest.

“I’d offer you my hat but I doubt it would do much to block anything out,” Hancock said as he lead them towards a large building that must have originally been the town hall, if the old statue out the front was anything to judge by. “Anyway, the best place to starting looking would be at the middle of the whole mess.”

For a moment, Devyn was thankful for his sunburn because the thought of Hancock giving him his hat caused his cheeks to heat up. Hancock’s hat was part of who he was, he would never give it over to just anyone. The had made their feelings for one another known a few weeks back but little acts of affection still made him feel flustered. He had felt the same way with Nate, back before the bombs fell. Allowing a smile to tug at his lips, Devyn followed Hancock into the building.

“This place is a mess,” Devyn stated, while jumping over the giant puddle at the door.

Hancock began to rummage through on the filing cabinets on the opposite wall. “Well it ain’t exactly in the best condition, but there’s gotta be something here.” After finding nothing interesting, he followed Devyn, who had left to explore the room to his right.

As Devyn looked through the terminal at the desk, he laughed.

“You sure you’re not a magpie?” He asked with a smirk. “You do seem to like shiny things a lot.”

A flash of confusion passed over the ghoul’s face before it was replaced with an easy grin.

“I don’t know what a ‘magpie’ is but I’ll never say no to shiny trinkets.”

Holding in a sigh, Devyn glanced over the entries on the terminal. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise that Hancock didn’t know what a magpie was, lots of things were lost around the time he went into the vault. Nick was probably his only companion that ever understood his references.

“Sealing ceremony?” Hancock read aloud from over Devyn’s shoulder. “Sounds a hell of a lot like some kind of vault.”

“Sounds like.” Moving from the terminal, Devyn headed back into the main corridor with Hancock following close behind him. “This thing is probably downstairs then. This place does have a basement, doesn’t it?”

As it would turn out, the town hall did have a basement, and a pretty big basement at that. According to the janitor’s terminal they found, the room the ‘treasures’ were in was huge, which meant that they were probably very valuable. This idea was only enforced by the entry that said the janitor had made the effort to shut away the treasure on the day the bombs hit.

“Well, shit,” Hancock muttered under his breath as they stood in front of the locked door. “This ain’t my area of expertise. You’re up, Dev.”

The ghoul stepped aside from the lock and shot a wink at Devyn, who rolled his eyes and began to work on the door.

“And you said this screwdriver was junk,” Devyn said smugly, his deft hands getting to work on the lock. They really had wanted to keep people out, this was probably one of the more complicated locks he’d come across yet.

Hancock let out another laugh. “One screwdriver is fine. The others you pick up and lug around, they’re junk.”

_Clunk._

The door unlocked and swung open. Standing up straight again, Devyn put his tools back into his pocket.

“I’ll have you know that screwdrivers are always useful,” Devyn told him as they continued down the corridor the door had revealed. “You can’t have too many.”

The corridor was obviously intended to be hidden. There was next to no light and there were broken bricks scattered across the floor.

As childish as he thought it was, Devyn was getting rather excited by this miniature treasure hunt. However, deep down he knew he should keep his wits about him. There had been many bodies of dead ferals in the main building but they had yet to come across a living one. The feeling of foreboding was slowly increasing as they kept walking. However, the tunnel didn’t open into a feral nest, but into another room with a terminal at the centre.

Hancock walked up to the large double doors and tested them with a hearty push.

“They ain’t budging and I don’t see a lock anywhere,” Hancock explained. “Might wanna try the terminal.”

“Fucking terminals.” Devyn muttered under his breath as he walked over to the machine.

Out of all of the things he had to do almost daily in the Commonwealth, hacking was his least favourite. No matter how much he practiced, he could never get the hang of it. Despite his original protests, he soon managed to unlock the doors and the treasures of Jamaica Plains were revealed.

“Oh you’ve gotta be kidding me.” Hancock let out a groan as he looked around the room. Rather than it being full of actual expensive treasure, there were just everyday objects from back before the war. “It’s a fucking time capsule.”

Huffing, Hancock turned on his heel to leave. But he stopped when he noticed that Devyn hadn’t moved. The man’s eyes were glued to the objects in the room.

These were all objects from Devyn’s time.

“Shit, Dev I-“

What Hancock would have called junk, probably meant a hell of a lot more to Devyn. This was his life in a room.

“This _is_ treasure, John.” Devyn said, his voice quiet and soft.

The red-headed man walked over to one of the tables, and started fiddling with a pocket watch. It was polished silver, and was still ticking away.

“Everything is so pristine. Fuck, my dad used to own a watch like this. He never went a day without it on him, hell, he probably died holding it.”

The ghoul stayed silent as Devyn looked over every object in the room, giving a little comment on pre-war life with each one. Hancock didn’t know what to say, the whole thing felt too personal to really comment on. Nothing would make the old-times return, so all he could do was allow Devyn to spend some time looking at everything and remembering. Part of him wanted to suggest they leave because Hancock could see that this was hurting Devyn but at the same time, it was something that needed to be done. Judging from how Devyn had made no effort to leave yet, Hancock assumed he felt the same.

Devyn paused his walking when he spotted a baseball bat.

“2076 world series,” he read off of the label.

Hancock took this chance to move over to Devyn.

“2076 what?”

A small laugh escaped Devyn, and he ran his fingers lightly over the bat before turning his gaze to Hancock’s face.

“It’s – It _was_ a huge baseball tournament,” Devyn explained before shifting his eyes away. “I wasn’t a huge fan of it but Nate loved it.”

Hancock blinked a few times at the confession. It was rare that Devyn talked about his husband and it had caught him off guard.

“You miss him a lot, huh?”

Hancock felt stupid for asking as soon as it left his mouth, but Devyn gave him a small smile. It didn’t quite reach his eyes but it was something.

“Yeah,” Devyn admitted sadly. “And I probably always will.”

First loves weren’t something that you just forgot about, and Nate had been a huge part of his life for a long time.

“But,” He continued, gently cupping Hancock’s cheek. “I’ve moved on and I’m happy now John. I’m really happy.”

For a few moments they stayed like that before Hancock spoke up, wrapping an arm around Devyn’s shoulder.

“C’mon love, we should head home.”

“Home,” Devyn repeated, with a growing smile. “ _Home._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> oHHH BOY   
> okay this is my first Fallout 4 fic so if it's bad i'm genuinely sorry. This is also unbeta'd so if there are any mistakes please tell me.
> 
> Hancock was the first I romanced with my SoSu and I wish there were more Male SoSu/Hancock fics on here so I thought it'd try and contribute.


End file.
